


The Storm Inside (Storm Outside Sequel)

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin wake in each other's arms and things get a little more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Arthur's POV, might have more Merlin POV next chapter.

"Should we wake them?" asks Percival, motioning where Merlin and Arthur lie still sleeping. In the light of the morning they can see the way Arthur's arm is round Merlin's shoulders and the way one of Merlin's legs is hooked over Arthur's. 

"Nah, they'll wake in a minute, when I've got this rabbit cooking" says Gwaine smirking. Percival smirks too. It's rather embarrassing, but then he's just so happy that Merlin and Arthur are reconciled. Presuming of course that they are.

Gwaine is quick skinning the rabbit and soon has it cooking on a stick over the fire. As the smell wafts through the air Arthur begins to stir. He looks around confused as Merlin stirs too and both their eyes lock. There's an uncertainty, Merlin clambers away looking embarrassed and Arthur is quick to stand, standing straight and brushing down his armour and cloak. 

"No need for the blushes now, Princess. I'm glad to see you and Merlin have kissed and made up." Arthur glares at Gwaine as Merlin goes red and tries to pretend to be doing something. 

"Really? You mean you really kissed?" asks Gwaine looking between them.

"Of course we didn't" states Arthur.

"But you wanted to" states Gwaine.

"Gwaine, stop it" says Merlin, clearly uncomfortable now, but Gwaine's watching Arthur with all too keen a interest. And Arthur's not refuting it, and turning away guiltily, reddening just a little. 

"I'm sorry Merlin, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I've got some rabbit on the go if you guys want to wash in the stream down there." says Gwaine smiling. 

\---

Merlin has knelt down to wash his face in the stream as Arthur approaches slowly. Arthur's not sure where they stand. After last night's heart to heart he feels like they should be closer than ever. But somehow they've crossed some line and he doesn't know where they stand. He's still upset, but his upset is overridden with a sense of pounding uncertainty. Last night he had kissed Merlin. Admittedly it had only been on the cheek, or was it head? He could pretend it was merely brotherly. Just a sign of his forgiveness, his friendly affection. But he's not sure that's all it meant. Since he woke up with Merlin practically on top of him, it's like his world has flipped again. But he'd fallen asleep like that and the world had seemed so simple. Merlin was safe in his arms, protected, comforted. But waking up had shaken that. Things weren't that simple.

He walks cautiously to the stream and kneels down a few feet from Merlin, watching Merlin who is watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

"I mention this to anyone and you'll cut my..." Merlin stumbles to a halt at those words. Arthur watches as it looks like Merlin has been struck in the gut. 

"Merlin" he says, as calmly as he can. 

"Sorry, poor choice... you'll have me thrown in the stocks. I understand. I didn't mean to... I don't want things to be... it didn't mean..." Merlin's babbling, trying to smile and joke but he can't meet Arthur's eyes and Arthur knows what he'd see if he did. The smile wouldn't be getting that far. Arthur loves that smile, when it crinkle's Merlin's eyes and threatens to split his face. 

"Good... because it's got nothing to do with them" says Arthur, trying to say something. He's not sure what. 

"You were just comforting me... because of the..." 

"Yeah" says Arthur without enthusiasm. But he's thinking of saying 'no' and thinking about leaning in and kissing Merlin on the cheek. Would he blush timidly and try to hide his face like a girl? He doubts it. If he isn't disgusted with the idea, if he liked Arthur... like that, he'd probably smile his goofy grin and shove Arthur over just because he could, probably calling him a prat at the same time. He shakes himself because he's just caught himself dreaming of kissing Merlin and Merlin enjoying it. And because Merlin has got up carefully and walked back to the camp to eat. 

Arthur goes to join him. He sits nearer him to eat but there's still a distance and Merlin's sad. He's doing a good job of pretending he's okay, but Gwaine has noticed and is now glaring at Arthur again. Merlin's meat is already cut up so that he can eat it one handed from a leaf, and Arthur can't help but watch every now and then. By the time they ride out of camp to head back to Camelot, Arthur's mind is more unsettled and confused than when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur walks with Merlin up to Gaius' chambers. Merlin insists he's okay and Arthur feels a bit awkward escorting him. Merlin's not a maiden who needs her arm held. Not that many maidens do. Growing up with Morgana put that idea to rest. But he feels responsible. He's the one who insisted they ride back when Merlin was clearly not up to it, and he stopped Gwaine from helping. Merlin doesn't mention any of this to Gaius when they arrive at his chambers. Gaius is all anxious and questions and has Merlin's arm out of the sling to examine in minutes. Merlin's unusually quiet and Arthur doesn't like that. He forgave Merlin, they were reconciled and now everything's turned sour, bitter. And it's not him whose closed up this time, it's Merlin. Arthur's trying in his awkward way to try and talk and open up. He feels like he's missed something obvious but he doesn't know what it is. Well he might know what it is but he's unwilling to confront the consequences of that yet. He waits a few moments, standing around like a spare part, then wishes Merlin better and goes to leave. Except he can't, not like this. So he turns back, arms hanging strangely and asks Merlin to come and see him later that evening. He walks out quickly, blushing. When had speaking to Merlin made him blush?

Merlin should be happy, joyous. Apart from the fact that he has a broken arm which Gaius is now wrapping tightly with a splint, which does hurt a little. But Arthur has forgiven him, he fell asleep against Arthur's chest and he'd never felt closer. But when they'd woken up and their eyes locked everything changed. Because the thought had swept through his mind 'I want to kiss him', followed almost immediately by 'I'm in love with him' and he'd known it was true. He don't know how he'd never noticed before. It was so obvious looking back. But he'd seen Arthur's reaction, like Arthur was reading his mind. That look of suspicion, recognition and the way he'd paled and turned away. He knew how Merlin felt and clearly didn't feel the same way. Merlin frown unconsciously at the thought.

"I'm sorry, did I do the bandage too tight?" asks Gaius, watching him.

"No, no sorry, it's not that"

"Arthur's taking it very well" says Gaius still watching Merlin as he ties the bandage off.

"Yeah" says Merlin half heartedly.

"You don't sound convinced" says Gaius.

"Oh, no he... he's forgiven me, it's nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Just me, Gaius... it doesn't matter. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm probably just tired anyway"

"I'm sure a rest will do you good," says Gaius, clapping him on the shoulder, the other side to the broken arm. Merlin wearily carries himself to bed and sleeps for a couple of hours. When he wakes it's dark and he heads to Arthur's chambers. He's expecting a talk. Arthur clearly wants to make his position clear. But he doesn't. When Merlin arrives he's got a light dinner laid out and a glass of wine each. To start it's odd, talking is strained, forced. But then Arthur says something about something Merlin can't remember and he pokes fun of Arthur for it and Arthur's laughing like normal. The rest of the meal is like this, easy. And Merlin realises that Arthur's trying to say 'it's okay, we can still be friends'. He may not love Merlin like Merlin loves Arthur, but they're still good friends.

After the meal they find themselves lounging on the rug by the fire. It's closer to the fire than the chairs, and more comfortable. They have another glass of wine each and Arthur's discussing knights and training and how hard it can be and Merlin's moaning about how cleaning all the armour is just as hard thank you. Merlin's on his back and Arthur is leaning over him and Merlin is feeling guilty about how much he's enjoying having Arthur so close and so friendly when Arthur smiling at him fondly, leans his hand over to stroke Merlin's cheek. Merlin's smile fades as he watches Arthur, his eyes wide. Arthur's smile has faded too, but his hand has stopped where it is, still laying on Merlin's cheek. He's not pulling it away. And his eyes are darting down to Merlin's mouth, which can't be right, but Merlin seems frozen. His own eyes dart down to Arthur's lips, which are parted and full and then up to where Arthur's eyes have blown wide. Except he barely has time to register it before Arthur is pressing his lips to Merlin's. It's not perfect. Their noses bump a little and Merlin can taste the ham from dinner, and it's not a few seconds before Arthur's pulling away cheeks flushed and looking frankly a little frightened. Merlin just stares at him. 

"Oh god, Merlin say something" says Arthur, his voice trembling.

"You kissed me" says Merlin. He has to admit it's not the most helpful or insightful comment.

"I know that, you..." Arthur's insult is cut off as Merlin leans up to press his lips to Arthur's. This kiss last longer, Merlin wishing his right arm wasn't broken so he could run his fingers through Arthur's hair as he leans up. It only takes a moment for Arthur to register that Merlin has kissed him back before he's kissing Merlin more enthusiastically, pressing him down onto the rug and practically climbing on top of him. Except in his excitement he presses his chests to Merlin's, which would be incredibly pleasurable if it wasn't for the broken arm between them. Merlin cries out in pain at the pressure and Arthur jumps away crying

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh damn I'm sorry, so Sorry Merlin! Are you okay?" 

"I'm ok, I'm fine... I'll be fine in a second" says Merlin wincing as he forces himself to sit up.

"I'm sorry Merlin! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh it's okay. You didn't mean it. Besides, we were both enjoying ourselves" says Merlin smirking because Arthur just kissed him and despite the pain in his arm he can't believe his luck. But when he looks at Arthur, Arthur still looks distraught.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin... I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I'm sorry I broke your arm"

"You didn't break my arm, I fell off of a horse, you clotpole!" says Merlin crawling closer to where Arthur has pulled his knees up to hug them.

"I might as well have. I knew you weren't well and I made you ride. And I wouldn't let Gwaine help you and I should have! And I shouldn't have run at you with the sword, shouldn't have let you think I'd hurt you! I was angry because you didn't trust me but then I proved why you shouldn't have! What does that make me?" Arthur's crying now, all the emotion of the past few days coming to the surface again. 

"No Arthur, shhh"

"You are my best friend and you thought I'd kill you! I let you think that! I'm a monster!"

"You were upset!"

"Before that! Years and years and we were the best of friends and you believed every minute that I'd kill you if I knew you"

"... No... there were times when I was so close to telling you..."

"I drew a sword on you"

"You wouldn't have used it"

"You can't know that! I don't know that! What if I had? What if I had killed you?"

"Arthur, you didn't! I'm here and I'm fine!"

"You have a broken arm!"

"It's just a broken arm! It'll heal!... I love you and I don't believe that you would have hurt me"

Merlin's staring at Arthur trying to convince him, desperate but Arthur's looking back like Merlin's said something terrible.

"What? What did I say wrong?" he asks, eyes searching Arthur's. But Arthur just leans in and kisses him in a slow, deep kiss. When he pulls back he lets his forehead lean against Merlin's like before.

"I love you too" he says smiling and crying at the same time. 

"Oh" says Merlin his own smile sneaking slowly onto his face. Arthur's hand comes up to caress his cheek again. 

"I don't suppose this means that I don't have to clean the stables? Or do your laundry? Or fetch your food?" asks Merlin a cheeky smile on his face.

"Of course you don't, you idiot!" smiles Arthur rubbing their noses together.

"Really?" asks Merlin, watching him cautiously.

"Really! I'm not cruel Merlin! You don't have to do any of those chores again until your arm is completely healed"

"Oh I see, well I'll just be going then SIRE, seeing as I'm not currently required" says Merlin acting more offended than he is, and making to stand up.

"No! What! Where are you going?"

"To bed" states Merlin obviously. Arthur pulls a strange face, a pouting face but he doesn't say anything. It's serious. 

"Arthur, it is late..."

"I know..." moans Arthur, but he's looking at Merlin longingly now, and openly. 

"Arthur!"

"Stay, please!" asks Arthur.

"Arthur I can't... we can't... my arm... never mind the castle gossip" says Merlin, scandalised. 

"I don't want to... I mean I do, but not tonight... I don't care what the castle thinks. I... I just want to know you're close... your safe."

Merlin thinks about it for a moment, the slow smile returning.

"Okay"


End file.
